


To Feel Loved

by Pretence101



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretence101/pseuds/Pretence101
Summary: My take on Keyleth and Vax's first time.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	To Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching some episode's of C1 and it has brought back many vaxleth feelings. This was one of them.

She can’t deny the energy felt different tonight.

He can tell something is on her mind.

She _knows_ he can tell.

It also doesn’t help that she’s been in the bathroom for quite some time, silent, readying herself.

She loves him. Wholly, fiercely, unmatched by anything she’s ever felt before. Despite any insecurities she has she wants to give him all of her that she can.

There’s a rap on the closed door. ‘Are you okay my love?’

Keyleth affirms with a tight hum, words catching in her throat. It’s now or never.

‘Do you need…’

His words fail and his expression freezes, his mouth still partially open, as Keyleth enters the bedroom.

Completely naked.

Her heart is thumping so strongly it fills her whole chest; squeezing her lungs against her ribcage, stealing her breath. Despite her face betraying how nervous she feels, so vulnerable and exposed, she matches Vax’s gaze, bringing up something else from underneath. Something determined and assured.

Vax holds his gaze as he moves closer, hesitating as they meet, a hand on her waist.

‘Are you sure?’

Keyleth doesn’t trust her voice, so she just slides her hands over his shoulders, silently cursing at their small shake, and pulls Vax in for a kiss. Vax wraps an arm around her back and guides her backwards to the bed, pulling her down so she is straddling his waist. Vax begins nipping and kissing along her jawline, her neck, her collarbone. It’s familiar. Comforting. Keyleth relaxes into it, sighing, feeling some of the jitters leaving her body.

The hand on her back traces her ribcage, moving further around and up to stroke the bottom of her left breast. Keyleth smiles at the gentle pace Vax is going, giving her time to say no. A thumb grazes over her nipple and she lets out a stuttered moan. Vax pulls back a little, leaning down to bite softly at her breast before flicking her nipple with his tongue. Keyleth’s back arches, hands gripping at Vax’s hair; another, stronger moan leaving her lips, her body automatically grinding down, the feel of him hard beneath her causing a flash of heat.

Vax suddenly moves up to her face and Keyleth begins to frown, wondering why he has stopped. He smiles, plants a reassuring kiss behind her ear and twists them around so he’s kneeling above, pressing her into the mattress.

He strokes her hair; his eyes dark and filled with arousal.

‘You are so beautiful.’

A blush creeps from her chest up to her neck at his words, her head growing hot. He chuckles, kissing the curve of her collarbone. Her thoughts are racing; the feelings and warmth and desire for it all to be perfect. It’s almost overwhelming.

To distract herself Keyleth presses her hands to Vax’s chest, lightly dragging her nails across. Although this isn’t the first time she’s touched him here, it seems different, much more intimate. He allows her the time to ground herself, holding his hand over hers as it crosses over his heart.

‘We can go as slow as you need. And we can stop at any time.’

‘I know. I don’t want to stop.’

Vax kisses her again, more passionately this time, but just as slow and soft.

He then lowers his head to continue mapping her body; the valley between her breasts, her ribs, her stomach. He pauses as he reaches the apex of her thighs, looking at her with an unspoken question, one so filled with care that Keyleth almost cries.

She gives a short nod before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, willing her heart to calm. Vax leaves a quick kiss on her thigh, gently nudging her knees apart as he does so.

What she feels next is nothing like she’s ever experienced.

His tongue is incredibly hot and sends an unbelievable thrill scorching through her whole body. Her right hand reaches behind her to grip the pillow, her knuckles white, as he continues to make long, deliberate licks against her.

Her hips jerk, a cry escaping her, as he adds a finger, slowly, gently, then two, curling them up in deep strokes. A burning, beautiful sensation builds from where Vax is focusing his attention with quick, short swipes to her clit, racing through her veins so her whole body feels like it could burst into flames. Her muscles are tensed impossibly tight, a loaded spring, just waiting for that perfect moment to release.

Vax whispers, barely audible from his current position, _for her to let go, to lose control,_ and she does, the words and vibrations giving her that final push, her body flooding with fire and a needy gasp, shuddering against him. Vax keeps his fingers moving lazily through her climax, a hand on her hip to help keep her in the moment.

She wants it to last forever.

She feels boneless, over-sensitive, unable to move as she sinks into the mattress with a soft sigh. He moves up her body, open-mouth kissing all manner of praises into her throat. How gorgeous she is; how powerful, how sexy. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him back to look her in the eye.

‘I want to make love to you Vax’ildan.’

His eyes snap into focus.

‘Kiki we don’t…’

‘I love you and I trust you more than anything. I promise I will say if I want you to stop.’

‘Promise?’

She kisses him; deeply, slowly. ‘Promise.’

She helps him shed the remainder of his clothes, adrenaline pumping through her veins, unable to stop the coil of fear creeping up her spine as he settles between her legs. He kisses her for a time, allowing her to just get used to the feeling of being this close, this vulnerable.

‘I’m ready Vax. I want this.’

Gently, he lifts a thigh to curve around his back, opening her up to him, and ever so slowly he begins pushing into her, watching her closely for her reaction. Her eyes are shut, and there’s a moment, as she feels the first sensation of pressure, where she wonders if she’ll panic, but instead it just feels tight, full, but not uncomfortably so, and she moans softly as their hips meet.

Vax is tense above her, still.

‘Keyleth?’

‘It feels nice. It feels _good_.’

Keyleth rocks her hips experimentally, and Vax groans, dropping to bite at her shoulder. She does it again, squeezing slightly this time, and the noise Vax makes is guttural.

_‘Can I…’_

_‘Yes.’_

Vax is still so incredibly gentle, finding a steady rhythm, guiding Keyleth as her confidence builds, eventually matching his smooth movements.

He chants her name, over and over like a mantra. Keyleth is unable to formulate words, her mind buzzing, her breath coming in sharp, frantic bursts. That blissful feeling begins spreading up, coiling between her spine and fluttering in her stomach. Vax moves a hand between them, pressing against her clit, and Keyleth gasps; a high keening sound.

_‘Vax, fuck, please, I need…I’m…’_

She clenches around him as she comes, and it’s all it takes for him to join her, thrusting quickly and quite desperately. They collapse together against the pillows, breathing heavily.

Vax lifts his head to see tears in Keyleth’s eyes, settling in her eyelashes, a few rolling down her cheek. He moves quickly to come up against her side, wiping a tear away with his thumb. He turns her name into a question for a second time that night. She holds his hand there, curling her fingers around his.

‘They’re happy tears. I promise. I feel so incredibly…incredible.’

Vax kisses her fiercely, unable to express exactly how much her admires her, how much is is floored by her power and kindness and trust. Keyleth turns to fold into him, tangling their legs, wanting to be as close as possible.

They lie together in quiet. Keyleth expected her thoughts after this moment to be frenzied; was she good enough? Had he enjoyed it? Was he disappointed? But instead she feels…calm. Peaceful.

Vax places a kiss into her hair. ‘You are so beautiful and powerful and kind. I hope you understand just how much you mean to me. How much your trust means to me.’

Keyleth sighs, a hand curling around Vax’s waist.

She feels loved.


End file.
